The present invention relates in general to solar energy utilization, and, more particularly, to the control of such solar energy utilization.
Daylight has long been used to provide light for buildings; however, in recent years the use of solar energy as a means for heating buildings has increased.
As daylight entering the building influences the heating or cooling of that building, in many situations the amount of light provided by daylight must be balanced against the concomitant energy input to the building. One example of a situation involving this balance is the lighting of a building during summertime when heat is also being removed from that building.
There are many systems for controlling the amount of solar energy input into a building; however, none of these systems have sufficient versatility to adequately perform the just-discussed balance between light and heat input to a building.